


The Lick

by Neuvoreylogirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Reylo origin story?, Ridiculous Plot, Shameless Smut, ridiculous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuvoreylogirl/pseuds/Neuvoreylogirl
Summary: What would have happened in the Force Awakens, during Rey and Kylo's duel, if the Force had told Rey to lick her opponent instead of fighting him?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren | Ben Solo
Comments: 41
Kudos: 120





	The Lick

The spitting of red and blue flames. The cold kiss of snow flakes. The sensation of perilous emptiness behind her, below her.

Right before her.

Rey was teetering on the edge of an abyss, her lightsaber crossed with a wicked red blade. Kylo Ren loomed before her, enormous, black against white. Red and blue light flickered across his face, gleamed in the staring dark eyes.

“You need a teacher,” she heard him shout above the sabers, the crumbling of the forest around them. “I could show you the ways of the Force.” 

She stared at him, blinked. “The Force?”

Something ancient nudged at her mind. Rey closed her eyes. Remembered.

_The Force, it’s calling to you. ___

__

__

_Rey these are your first steps. ___

__

__

Images of violence, sorrow. Of danger. 

_The girl I’ve heard so much about. ___

__

__

A specter in flowing black, catching her in strong arms. Carrying her away against a hot, heavy chest. 

_You know I can take whatever I want. ___

__

__

A handsome face, black eyes, full lips. Waves of dark hair. Black leather gloves. 

Rey opened her eyes. The face was right before her. Drawing on all the instincts of the Force, Rey leaned forward- 

And licked. 

A long stripe, from chin to eyeball. His hot skin was salty sweat, ice and burning ash. 

She pulled back. Kylo Ren’s hadn’t moved an inch, nor changed his facial expression. After a long moment he shouted above the roaring wind. 

“Did you just lick me?” 

“Yes,” she shouted back. 

Another long pause. 

“Why did you-" 

“Sssshh Kylo, I need to concentrate!” 

She closed her eyes again, once again drawing on the ancient wisdom of Force power. This time it showed her Kylo’s face when she caught the lightsaber, his look of wonder. Rey also thought she heard a distant voice shouting something like _WRONG STEPS Rey! These are the WRONG STEPS_ but she quickly tuned it out. It wasn’t, she sensed important right now. 

She opened her eyes. Kylo was still right there, a tiny hint of hopefulness in his eyes. She leaned forward and licked again, this time from his ear all the way to his neck. Kylo remained frozen, but there was a strange high pitched sound from his direction. Almost like a whimper. 

Rey didn’t bother to close her eyes this time. 

“The Force is telling me I should lick your mouth.” 

“You should always listen to the Force, Rey.” 

Rey leaned up and slowly ran her tongue from the corner of his mouth all the way along his plush lower lip, finishing with a gentle bite. In that instant, the Force surged and exploded around them in white hot passion. Both scavenger and Knight of Ren dropped their lightsabers in the snow, smashed their bodies together, mouths opening in a messy, desperate kiss. Rey wound her fingers in the glorious floof of his hair. Kylo gripped Rey’s ass cheeks and pulled her off her feet, holding her so close and high he toppled backwards into the snow, Rey on top. She broke the kiss long enough to give him a wicked, predatory smile before grabbing the belt of his tunic. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could sense an outraged voice lecturing her about _HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE USE OF THE FORCE YOUNG LADY_ – but then Ren’s enormous hands covered her breasts, ripping the fabric of her tatty shirt. Rey watched Kylo’s brow furrow in concentration as he used the Force to skilfully unravel her breast band. _What a great idea_ , Rey thought, her hands already tired of trying to unlock the mystery of Kylo’s complicated under garments. With one last indignant roar, the voice vanished as Rey channeled her Force energy to freeing the thick monster swelling rapidly in Kylo’s (surprisingly high waisted) leather pants. 

And then his hands, those lips, closed around her nipple. And all thought abandoned her completely... 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Half a mile away, Finn woke up facedown in the snow. He sat up slowly, groaning at the pain in his head. There was a painful lightsaber burn down his back – thank God Poe’s jacket was lined with his emergency sex swing (Finn had been highly uncomfortable when Poe had explained, in great detail, why the jacket was so heavy. Now he couldn’t be happier his new best friend was a pervert). 

Distant shouting, moans, reached his ears. Rey! He had to stop Kylo Ren from killing her. He stood gingerly, took a few breaths, then stumbled towards the howling cries echoing from the edge of the woods. 

The first strange thing he saw was the lightsaber he had duelled with earlier, lying abandoned in the snow. That was odd…Kylo Ren had most definitely wanted it… perhaps he’d dropped it? Rey was good in a fight and Kylo was already wounded, maybe she was getting the better of him? As if to punctuate the thought there was a sudden roaring cry from a voice he recognised as Ren, ending in a squeaky meow. A female voice murmured in reply (was Finn imagining things, or did it say something similar to ‘yeah, you like that baby?!’) 

Something…unusual was happening. Newly awoken to the Force, it only spoke softly to Finn. But he knew when he moved into the clearing ahead he was going to see something very intense, and very unexpected. He stepped around the last tree, then stopped. Even with Force precognition, his jaw dropped at the sight of Rey, half naked, vigorously bouncing atop the prone figure of Kylo Ren. 

“Oh my God Rey, seriously!” He shouted. “He just almost severed my spine!” 

Rey glanced around at Finn’s voice, spotted him, and beamed. She gave him a thumbs up – _hey you’re ok!_ Two black leather gloved hands reached up to turn her face, and attention, back to him. 

“And he just killed Han,” Finn muttered. He shuffled uncomfortably, waiting he supposed, for them to finish? It was awfully cold out here and his head was still killing him. He could really do with a warm caf and some bacta cream for his burn. He waited another five minutes but neither Rey nor Kylo appeared to be slowing down. 

“Um Rey? I’m gonna take off now, ok?” he shouted. Rey waved at him without turning her head. She was busy sucking one of the black gloved fingers now hooked inside her mouth. 

“Oh. Dear. God.” The voice was behind Finn. He turned to see General Hux and a small battalion of stormtroopers watching Rey and Kylo’s epic coupling. A look of utter disgust stretched across the ginger haired general’s face. 

“Is he…turning Rey to the dark side? Or she’s turning him to the light?” Finn said. 

“He’s just turning her,” a stormtrooper quipped. Finn looked back. Sure enough they were shifting positions, Rey on her back with Kylo mounting her. 

“With that bowcaster wound he should really be spoonfucking,” the trooper said. 

“Actually reverse cowgirl would best. Her ass puts pressure on the wound,” another argued. 

As their conversation drifted to the best sex positions for abdominal injuries, Finn shivered and continued to long for a hot beverage and medical attention. Above it all came the guttural shrieks and moans from the fiercely mating Force users. 

Hux shuddered. The image of Ren’s pale buttocks pumping away would haunt him to the grave. 

“That’s it. I’m leaving the First Order.” He removed his hat to rip the insignia, toss it into the snow. Hux turned to Finn. 

“Take me to your traitorous Resistance, I’ll tell them anything they want.” 

“Um…ok?” Finn wouldn’t be bringing General Organa’s son or husband home, but maybe Hux would be an adequate consolation prize. He followed Hux and the stormtroopers to their shuttle. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You like dirty scavenger girls, do you Kylo?” Rey whispered. She was panting in his ear as he fucked her with big, heavy thrusts. She could feel snow melting from the heat of both their bodies, soaking their clothes wet. Almost as wet as her pussy, gripping and squeezing his cock every time it slammed into her. 

Kylo gave a strangled groan. She kicked him with the heel of her boot. 

“Say it!” 

“I like dirty scavenger girls!" 

“You like sandy pussy?" 

“Yes! I like inserting my, um, space slug into their-" 

“Ok that’s enough.” 

Kylo was in heaven. Rey’s pussy wasn’t sandy at all, but the softest, tightest, most luxuriant thing he’d ever experienced. It was so much better than when he was by himself, even the time he’d had the Darth Vader mask watching. 

“Oh Kylo!” Rey gasped. “Oh maker, oh, oh OH!” 

She was coming, he realised. And with her sudden contractions around his cock, so was he. 

“Rey! Oh my God aaaah Rey AAAAAARGHHH-" 

The world went white. Kylo Ren was exploding. 

So was Starkiller Base. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There are many myths and legends in the galaxy about what really happened to Rey of Jakku and Kylo Ren that night. Many believe the official version: they were killed when the Resistance destroyed Starkiller Base. Others think their combined force powers allowed them to teleport at the last minute to a place of safety, where they lived out their lives in happy anonymity. 

But most famous of all is the theory their essence combined at the point of mutual ecstasy (and immolation), becoming a potent sex pollen. The pollen floated across galaxies, universes, driving all who inhaled it to filthy sex dreams and fantasies, inspiring dirty art and fan fiction and vigorous masturbation. 

And the name of the sex pollen? Reylo. 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
